A trop jouer avec un Saint
by Sohail
Summary: Au bout du compte, jouer avec un Saint peut être amusant. Mais, si l'on ne s'arrête pas à temps, on se brûle. Et House en fera les frais. Les Saints ne sont pas toujours des anges....
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : A trop jouer avec un Saint…**

**Pairing:**** House/Wilson… What else?**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de House ne m'appartiennent pas… Tout appartient à la Fox. Moi, je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille qui écrit ce qui lui trotte dans la tête.**

**Note : Waouh… J'dois dire que c'est la première fic à chapitre que j'ai écrit et qui se tient relativement bien. D'ailleurs, elle m'a pompé toute mon énergie. En fait, j'ai écrit le dernier chapitre en premier. J'pensais faire un OS, et puis une idée, comme ça m'est venu pour intégrer ce que j'avais déjà écrit. Le mystère de mon cerveau totalement délirant.**

**Fic en trois chapitres. Je pense publier le tout en une semaine, puisque de toute façon, elle est déjà bouclée….**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**Bon, j'suis une droguée de pas mal de choses, et les reviews en font parties, donc, peu importe si c'est positif ou négatif, un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. **

**Dédicace spéciale, à ma Bêta, Statue de Sel. Merci pour la relecture, les corrections, les digressions (si, si, j'adore quand tu digresses). Et merci de chipoter pour les détails, pour l'exigeante personne que je suis, c'est important…**

* * *

**A trop jouer avec un Saint…**

« Je vais l'attendre »

Sans prendre la peine d'écouter les éventuelles protestations de ses collègues, Cameron sortit en trombes du bureau de House pour se diriger, d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

Les deux autres internes se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant de décider qu'ils ne feraient rien.

Chase s'affala sur la chaise de son patron, tandis que Foreman, écartant les rideaux de la fenêtre, regardait la neige recouvrir peu à peu le parc désormais désert de l'hôpital.

Encore une fois, House était en retard. Evidemment, Foreman s'en était douté.

Aujourd'hui, était jour de consultation pour le Dr House, et avec un temps pareil, il ne faisait aucun doute que le diagnosticien arrive avec un retard plus que considérable.

« Tu crois qu'il va venir ? »

Apparemment, Chase, jouant désormais avec la balle de tennis géante, avait suivi la même réflexion.

Après plus d'une heure de retard, Foreman avait déclaré House déserteur. Il avait fallu un peu moins d'une heure supplémentaire, sans que leur patron daigne se montrer, pour que Chase se rallie son avis, perdant par la même occasion, les 20 dollars, fraîchement prélevés.

Evidemment, Cameron en avait décidée autrement, et elle en était certaine : il était arrivé quelque chose à House.

C'est donc sur ces pensées inquiétantes, que la jeune femme s'était précipitée hors du bureau de son patron, les laissant tout les deux à leurs certitudes.

Foreman jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, avant de lâcher un petit rire moqueur.

« Plus maintenant. Ca va faire trois heures. »

* * *

Froid. Il faisait froid.

Ceci dit, House ne pouvait le savoir. Bien au chaud devant sa télé, le diagnosticien affalé dans le canapé, se lamentait de la mauvaise réception.

Il avait désormais épuisé le stocke de ses enregistrement de « The L World », et il s'avérait qu'il était l'heure de son nouveau feuilleton quotidien.

Alors qu'il tentait de savoir avec qui Jenny trompait John, trois coups secs contre la porte l'obligèrent à détourner momentanément son attention du poste.

Il songea à feindre l'absentéisme, mais la lumière de sa lampe, aussi faible soit elle, se voyait très nettement de l'extérieur.

House réalisa aussi que le son de la télé devait se propager à travers la porte, trahissant ainsi sa présence.

Les coups se répétèrent, suivi d'une voix malheureusement trop connue.

James Wilson se tenait devant la porte du diagnosticien, légèrement irrité d'avoir à jouer la baby-sitter pour un médecin trop fainéant.

De plus, depuis un certain temps, il essayait d'éviter House autant qu'il le pouvait.

Ce qui n'était pas une chose aisée lorsque l'on travaille dans le même CHU, et que vos bureau son pour ainsi dire, communicants.

Mais, s'il pouvait bien aller _contre_ sa volonté et celle de House, il ne pouvait allez contre celle de Cuddy.

« House, ouvre. »

La rumeur du feuilleton lui répondit à travers la porte.

« Je sais que tu es là, alors, ouvre ».

De l'autre côté de la porte, au fond de son canapé, House semblait hésiter. Il pouvait, s'il en avait envie, ignorer royalement le cancérologue. Après tout, ça ne serait que justice.

Cependant, il se doutait que Wilson ne se serait pas déplacé de lui-même, et que la démarche avait due lui être ordonné par quelqu'un d'important.

C'est donc dans un soupir à fendre l'âme, que House se traîna en boitant jusqu'à la porte, et qu'il entrouvrit juste assez pour voir le visage de Wilson, à moitié emmitouflé dans une écharpe.

Le propriétaire des lieux considéra Wilson de haut en bas, avant de l'inviter à entrer. Celui-ci hésita, avant de se décider. Il se dirigea mollement vers le canapé, le contourna et éteignit la télé sans avis au préalable.

« - Tu es en retard. Cuddy s'impatiente.

- Oh. Et elle envoie le gentil docteur me chercher, rétorqua le diagnosticien.

- Tu sais, je peux toujours te laisser te débrouiller. L'hôpital n'est pas si loin que ça, non ? Menaça Wilson.

- Oui, tu pourrais aussi dire à Cuddy que je suis malade.

- Et donner à un autre médecin les patients qui t'attendent à la clinique ? »

House ouvrit de grands yeux, haussant exagérément les sourcils, faisant comprendre à Wilson que cela serait une excellente idée.

Malheureusement pour House, le cancérologue en avait décidé autrement.

Il se détourna de l'écran noir et embrassa l'appartement du regard, évitant soigneusement House.

« Je te laisse cinq minutes pour te préparer » Puis, le regardant de la tête au pieds. « Même si deux pourraient suffire »

Sur ces mots, il quitta l'appartement, avant de rejoindre sa voiture. Bien sur, il savait que House ne serait pas là d'ici un petit quart d'heure. Et c'est bien pour cela qu'il se décida d'ouvrir le journal de ce matin.

Et c'est à peine dix minutes plus tard, à la plus grande surprise de Wilson, que son ami ouvrit la portière, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

« - J'aurais voulu faire plus en retard. »

Wilson haussa les yeux au ciel, et passa la première avant de s'engager dans la rue.

Au dehors, Noël battait son plein. On était le 3 décembre, et pourtant, House pouvait déjà sentir le sentir.

Il savait pertinemment que la salle d'attente avait été bariolée de rouge et jaune, et qu'un sapin à la taille démentiel avait du être élevé dans l'hôpital.

Cuddy était très à cheval là-dessus.

Le trajet dans la voiture était silencieux. Trop silencieux, et House se mit en tête d'arranger ça.

« - C'est gentil à toi de venir me chercher. En manque de conquête ?

Wilson serra ses mains sur le volant, mais ne daigna répondre. House renchérissait.

Alors c'est çà… Cuddy ordonne et toi, tu obéis… Je croyais que ça t'était passé.

L'un de nous deux doit être responsable non ? Grinça Wilson

Moi ? Je suis responsable, s'exclamait House, une main sur la poitrine en guise de bonne foie.

Arrête ça. Il y a une épidémie de grippe aujourd'hui, pas assez de médecin. Et bien sur, tu ne prends pas la peine de répondre au téléphone. Cuddy était hors d'elle. C'est moi qui ait du calmer le jeu.

Je suis désolé.

Tu ne l'es pas. Tu savais ce qu'il allait se passer. Et tu comptes toujours sur moi. La voix de Wilson était un murmure, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à l'homme assis à ses côtés.

Je n'ai jamais demandé à ce qu'on me…. Commença House, légèrement crispé.

Alors, comporte toi en adulte, une fois de temps en temps. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Wilson arrêta la voiture, et en sorti brutalement.

House regarda par la fenêtre. Ils étaient déjà arriver à l'hôpital, et Wilson n'avait pas pris la peine d'aller jusqu'au parking. Il attendait, mains dans les poches, l'air soucieux, et frustré. En y repensant, cela faisait un petit moment que House avait noté un changement de comportement chez Wilson. Un matin, il était arrivé, sur les nerf et irascible.

Ce jour là, House n'ayant rien à faire, s'était évertué à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

_« - Oh, mais dis moi, tu t'es encore disputée avec ta femme ?_

_- House, je suis occupé là._

_En effet, Wilson auscultait un patient, et le diagnosticien se trouvait assis sur une chaise, parlant sans vergogne devant celui-ci._

_- Alors, tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle amoureuse. Elle a remarqué que tu découchais souvent._

_- Oh, non… c'est çà, elle t'a fait une crise de jalousie, c'est ça ? C'est qui ? Une infirmière, la petite nouvelle chez la neo-nat ?_

_Wilson ne répondait pas._

_-Allez, tu peux me le dire… Cuddy ?_

_Toi !_

_House avait écarquiller les yeux, ne comprenant pas ce que sous entendait l'oncologue._

_C'était toi la cause de la dispute. Maintenant que tu sais, sors de cette chambre s'il te plaît. _

_- Quoi ? Elle croit qu'on couche ensemble ? »_

_Wilson avait dégluti un peu trop bruyamment pour que son esprit ait été tranquille._

Depuis ce jour, House titillait Wilson, sur le fait qu'elle pensait qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Bien sur, il savait qu'elle lui reprochait de passer juste un peu plus de temps avec lui qu'avec elle, mais il préférait l'autre solution. C'était infiniment plus drôle.

Le reste du chemin, jusqu'au hall de l'hôpital, se fit dans le plus grand silence.

Une fois arrivé devant l'hôpital, House constatait sans grand étonnement que deux sapins étaient déjà presque installés dehors, des hommes s'affairaient autour, guirlande électriques et rubans multicolores à la main.

A n'en pas douter que l'hôpital ne serait bientôt plus un endroit fréquentable.

A peine entré dans le hall, que Wilson partait de son côté, lancer un vague « chance » à son collègue.

Celui-ci se traînait plus qu'il ne marchait vers l'accueil pour faire acte de présence, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et interpella une personne au hasard.

« 15h07, le Dr House arrive pour ses consultations, merci de bien vouloir le noter. »

« Dr House »

L'appelé se retourna et vit arrivé Cameron à grand pas.

« - Oh, je suis attendu à ce que je voit. Je vous manquais à ce point ?

Cameron tiqua, et se mis sur la défensive.

Vous aviez plus de trois heures de retard, se plaignit elle.

Et donc, vous vous êtes inquiétez, et vous accourez pour me bordez ?

Il était de mauvaise humeur. Déjà ce matin, mais depuis que Wilson l'avait fait chier avec ses pseudo responsabilité, il était encore plus sur les nerfs. Et pour rajouter au tableau, sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien.

Il attrapait son tube de vicodin, et s'en enfila trois d'un coup, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Cameron.

Vous ne….

Allez border Chase, je suis sur qu'il n'attends que ça. »

D'un air mauvais, il se dirigea vers son bureau, afin d'y déposer ses affaires. Arrivé à destination, il vit Chase assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, sa DS entre les mains.

House devait avouer qu'il avait du culot, mais là, c'est à la limite du suicide.

Il abattit sa canne sur son propre bureau, faisant claquer le bois à quelques centimètres de Chase, trop absorbé pour l'avoir entendu entrer. Celui sursauta et rattrapa la DS qui se dirigeait pourtant inexorablement vers la moquette.

Le jeune homme déglutit bruyamment face à son patron furax, à raison. Dans la salle adjacente, ils pouvaient voir Foreman ricaner de ce qu'il arrivait à son collègue.

« Vous n'avez pas des consultations ? Des recherches ? Quelque chose à faire, au lieu de me tourner dans les pattes ? »

Les trois élèves se regardèrent avant de déguerpirent aussi discrètement que possible. House en colère était encore moins fréquentable que d'habitude. Et, de toute façon, ils allaient sûrement trouver quelque chose à faire.

Alors que Foreman allait sortir, House ouvrit violemment la porte qui menait à la salle de conférence.

« Combien vous vous êtes fait ?

Foreman regardait House d'un air innocent et étonné.

Quoi ?

Allez, combien ils avaient parié ?

20. »

House arqua un sourcil, et fit une moue que Foreman interpréta comme : « petit joueur », ou peut être bien, « quoi ? Mais je vaux mieux que ça ! »

Cet échange professionnel terminé, Foreman sortit du bureau, en quête de travail.

* * *

House regardait le patient en face de lui. Il se demandait si sa stupidité était congénital, ou est ce qu'un mauvais coup sur la tête l'avait rendu ainsi.

L'imbécile présent devant lui n'avait rien trouvé de plus amusant que de mettre un de ces tout nouveau ipod, minuscule et ultra puissant, à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

« Pour voir si ça faisait bien caisse de résonance »

Bien sur, c'était inévitable. Il l'avait avalé.

A n'en pas douter, l'homme en question devait être un abruti congénital. Cependant, il fallait bien avouer que les écouteur qui criaient à 120 décibel coincés dans l'œsophage, combiné avec la résonance naturel du conduit digestif donnait un son assez amusant.

House croyait bien reconnaître une musique qui passait souvent à la radio ces temps ci, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Alors, qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? »

Le patient regardait House avec un air visiblement inquiet.

« - Déjà, appelé un collègue. Il est 19h00, et mes consultations sont terminées. Pas de problème, ça ressortira de toute façon par voie naturelle. »

Il abandonna le patient et annonça à l'accueil que ces consultations étaient terminées, en précisant que le Dr Cuddy avait un patient à traiter dans la salle d'examen n°1, avant de se diriger aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers son bureau.

Il avait vu des dizaines de patients. Des dizaines de pauvres abrutis dont le seul problème étaient qu'ils regardaient un peu trop les séries médicales. Résultat, il suffisait d'une grippe pour qu'ils préparent le cercueil et adhère à une assurance obsèques.

Pour aujourd'hui, il avait assez de tout ça. Il voulait se reposer, et se dépêcher de récupérer ses affaires dans son bureau.

Il le trouva vide. Il appréciait particulièrement cette pièce, lorsque le calme y régnait. Alors que son idée première était de ne pas s'attarder, il décida de se prendre un peu de temps et s'installa confortablement par terre, son casque diffusant les Pink Floyd sur les oreilles.

Il ferma les yeux, et même s'il ne voyait son bureau, il en avait une visualisation fictive parfaite.

Il s'imaginait assis dans son bureau, discutant avec une personne quelconque.

Il se voyait, assis à son bureau, son ordinateur à ses côtés, sa DS entre ses doigts nerveux. Il pouvait voir parfaitement la lumière pénétrant dans son bureau par la fenêtre derrière lui, le mettant en contre jour pour son interlocuteur.

Il pouvait presque entendre les voix de ses trois assistants discuter de leur derniers cas dans la salle adjacente.

Son attention se reporta sur la personne en face de lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à voir qui c'était, mais il était sur de la connaître. Mentalement, il éteignit sa DS et se pencha en avant. Rien à y faire, l'homme… Comment savait il que c'était un homme… ?

Aucune importance. Il reprit sa progression mentale et arriva au niveau de l'homme. Son visage était flou, mais cette voix qui lui parlait, enfin, qui parlait seul désormais, il la connaissait.

Wilson.

Wilson qui lui souriait. Sans doute l'un des plus beau sourire qu'il lui avait jamais fait. Et sans qu'il y fasse attention, il avait déjà attrapé la cravate de son ami entre ses mains, le forçant à remonter à sa hauteur.

Et ses yeux s'ouvrirent.

Il rencontra le plafond.

Apparemment, il s'était endormi.

Il regarda sa montre et y lut une heure trop tardive pour être encore ici. Il était temps de retourner chez lui. Qui plus est, il devait couver une grippe lui aussi.

Suite au prochain chapitre. Quoi ? Oh non, ça va, la fin n'est pas trop cruel. Mais bon, moi je sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer, donc…

Reviews ?

Septembre 2007


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : Bon, ben voilà le deuxième chapitre de « A trop jouer avec un Saint… »**

**J'ai pris un peu de retard sur la publication, mais c'était pas la grande forme en ce moment. Même ma bêta a du me ramasser à la petite cuillère. Ah, j'vous jure… Finalement, c'est très dur de voir qu'on s'est trompé. **

**Mais bon, comme dans toute mauvaise chose, y a quelque chose de bon, eh bien… cette fic est la « bonne chose » de ma mauvaise passade. Comment çà c'est pas clair… M'en fiche.**

**Encore merci à Statue de Sel. Pour sa bêta lecture, et pour les heures passer au tel à me parler… Merci… Pour tout.**

* * *

Lorsque House arriva à l'heure au bureau des admissions, il sut qu'il ne devrait sans doute plus jamais le refaire.

L'infirmière semblait en état de choc, et même le visage presque revêche du diagnosticien n'arrivait pas à arranger les choses.

Après avoir annoncé qu'il commencerait ses consultations dans une heure, il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son bureau, s'affala dans son fauteuil, sa tête dans ses mains.

Il n'avait pas pu fermer m'œil. Hier, il aurait voulu discuter avec Wilson.

Il ne se considérait plus comme un gamin. Et de plus, il était quand même son aîné. Et d'au moins une décennie. Et voilà que le jeune cancérologue à la pathologie mielleuse se mettait en tête de lui faire la morale…

Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment empêché de dormir, c'était ce rêve. Cette hallucination grippale qu'il avait eue hier. Et pourtant, ce rêve l'avait… excité.

Il était assez gêné de le reconnaître, mais ce rêve avait un côté plutôt agréable.

Un sourire s'étala sur son visage. Agréable…

Il n'eut pas plus de temps à lui, que déjà, la porte de son bureau s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître la tête de Cuddy dans l'ouverture.

« Je ne voulais pas y croire… Mais c'est vrai, vous êtes déjà là ! »

House nota pour lui-même que venir à l'heure de temps en temps pourrait être amusant. Cependant, il regardait Cuddy d'un œil morne. Pour la première fois, il ne savait pas quoi dire, son esprit étant loin d'ici, porté sur des pensées qui en auraient fait rougir plus d'un.

La directrice entra dans le bureau, déposant un dossier sur le bureau du diagnosticien.

« Cela devrait vous intéresser »

* * *

Wilson se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers son propre bureau. Il traversait les couloirs fraîchement décorés aux couleurs de Noël. Des guirlandes d'un rouge éclatant avait été accroché sous le comptoir de l'entrée. D'ailleurs, il trouvait que la couleur rouge était assez mal choisie. Du jaune aurait été plus approprié.

Au détour d'un couloir, il rencontra un sapin version miniature qui n'avait rien à envier à eux qui avait été posés à l'entrer du CHU.

Comme il était encore tôt, il décida de passer voir les enfants en chimio présent à l'hôpital.

Une fois dans le service, son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. L'endroit avait vraiment été très bien décoré. Des guirlandes à foisons, la plupart faites en papier crépons, et visiblement confectionner par les enfants.

Des petits sapins avaient été disposé dans les couloirs, et arborait fièrement les diverses décorations papiers fait main.

Cette ambiance festive revigora quelque peu l'oncologue, même s'il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

En effet, durant la journée d'hier, un patient qu'il suivait depuis longtemps était arrivé en ambulance. Les métastases s'étaient répandues sur ses os, provoquant une grande fragilité.

Il était arrivé avec les deux jambes brisées en milles morceaux.

Les chirurgiens avaient du l'opérer en urgence, et lui, s'était ronger les ongles pendant tout ce temps.

Encore en ce moment, le patient ne pouvait subir aucun examen, et Wilson attendait pour lui faire une biopsie.

Prenant le chemin de son bureau, il passait dans le couloir adjacent à celui de House.

Il s'attendait à voir la salle vide et fut plus que surpris de voir House écrire des noms de divers maladies sur le tableau, ses assistants lui en suggérant toujours plus.

Il semblait un peu plus fébrile que d'habitude. Et, il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose de nouveau chez son ami.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il allait ouvrir la porte, mais se ravisa, se rappelant de la dispute d'hier.

Sa main tremblait presque au dessus de la poignée, et il eu un violent mouvement de recul lorsque House frappa contre la baie vitrée.

Le diagnosticien regardait James d'un air qui n'augurait rien de bon.

Ce dernier savait qu'il était en train de rougir, plus rouge que les rayure de sa cravate.

Et plus il essayait de se calmer, plus il paniquait.

De l'autre côté, House pouvait voir son ami virer au cramoisi et ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson.

Celui-ci avait les mains de plus en plus moites. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient tellement qu'il n'entendait pas les mots prononcés par son ami. Il ne voyait que se lèvres articuler des mots qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Mais, à la vue de l'air ahuri des trois autres médecins présents dans la salle, il préférait ne pas savoir.

Son ventre se tordait et il pouvait sentir que sous sa blouse, il était très à l'étroit.

Honteux de son état, Wilson s'enfuit, les mains dans les poches jusqu'à son bureau, laissant derrière lui un House souriant et victorieux.

Alors, c'était donc çà.

House voulait vérifier sa théorie, qu'il avait élaborée cette nuit. Il fit un sourire carnassier à James, posant un regard lubrique sur une partie précise de l'anatomie du cancérologue.

Son jeu avait donc un fond de vérité…

Son ventre se tordait et il pouvait sentir que sous sa blouse, il était très à l'étroit.

Honteux de son état, Wilson s'enfuit, les mains dans les poches jusqu'à son bureau, laissant derrière lui un House souriant et victorieux.

Les pensées de Wilson affluaient tellement vite que lui-même avait du mal à les trier.

House aurait il découvert. Et il se moquait de lui. Bientôt, la moitié de l'hôpital serait au courant qu'il fantasmait sur le médecin le plus aigri du New Jersey.

Ca n'avait déjà été facile pour lui de se rendre à l'évidence, mais s'il fallait le nier, il ne sait pas s'il en serait capable.

Son corps le trahissait à longueur de temps, lui envoyant de délicieuse décharge lorsqu'ils se touchaient, son estomac se soulevait lorsqu'il le voyait.

Et s'il était trop près de lui, il avait l'envie presque insoutenable de se charger de lui, sur le champ.

C'était… tout simplement horrible. Il voulait du sexe. Quelque chose de brut et de cru. Et il se retrouvait à fantasmer sur son meilleur ami.

Derrière la vitre, House regardait Wilson se sauver.

Il en était sur à présent. Et l'hallucination trouvait une explication. Son subconscient avait compris avant lui. Wilson avait des vues sur lui. C'était lui… Son petit jeu prenait une ampleur qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

En ce cas, il aurait été préférable d'arrêter.

Cependant, le diagnosticien était sur d'une chose : il n'avait pas du tout envie que cela s'arrête. Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il s'engageait sur un terrain dangereux.

Coupant cours à ses pensées, il retourna s'occuper de ses trois élèves, qui se battaient déjà pour savoir qui marquerait les maladies au tableau.

House tendit une main en direction du marqueur qui lui revint immédiatement, et alors qu'il continuait le diagnostique, son esprit fomentait déjà mille et une humiliations pour l'oncologue.

* * *

Désormais, il ne restait plus que lui. Seul devant le tableau bariolé. S'asseyant, les deux pieds sur la table, il resta un long moment à réfléchir sur ce cas.

Il passait en revue toutes les maladies qu'il avait traitées, celles dont il connaissait les symptômes. Mais rien ne semblait correspondre, et même avec l'aide de ses trois élevées, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

En temps normal, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il aurait trouvé, mais aujourd'hui, ses pensées étaient totalement ailleurs.

Avec du recul, il avait analysé son propre comportement vis-à-vis de Wilson. Et, ça non plus, il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment Wilson en était arriver là.

Et, comment lui aussi en était là.

Depuis des années, il avait considéré Wilson comme son ami. Son ami le plus intime. Et c'était bien là le problème.

Ils étaient devenus bien trop intimes, et il lui arrivait parfois de ressentir un certain manque, que seul la proximité du cancérologue pouvait apaiser. Au début, il n'avait rien remarqué. Mais Wilson avait pris de l'ampleur dans sa vie. Et ce, depuis plus de 10 ans.

Bien sûr, si il s'était rendu compte que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion, que Wilson ne le considérait que comme l'ami qu'il était, toute cette histoire lui glisserait sur le dos. Mais depuis un certains temps, les choses avait changées.

Il pouvait sentir l'épiderme de Wilson s'hérisser lorsqu'ils étaient trop près. Il pouvait voir ses muscles se tendre lorsqu'il s'asseyait près de lui.

Au début, il s'en était amusé, mais maintenant, il avait pris goût à ce jeu dangereux.

Et comme une dépendance, Wilson semblait en redemander chaque jour.

Et chaque matin, il semblait plus irritable, plus nerveux.

Quelque chose lui échappait dans leur relation. Et il ne savait pas quoi.

House laissa retomber ses baskets lourdement sur le sol.

Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, de se changer les idées. Il se leva, et au moment où il sortait, il tombait sur Cameron, qui revenait de la chambre du patient

« - Et vous, qu'allez vous faire ?

- J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir.

- Le Dr Wilson ?

- Et, qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de bien vous entendre en ce moment.

- Vous savez, les relations humaines, c'est pas mon fort.

- Vous devriez être plus sympathique avec lui. Après tout ce qu'il a fait pou vous.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis un sale con. Mais ça, il me l'a déjà dit. »

Et sans dire un mot de plus, il laissa la pauvre Cameron seule, en proie à l'incompréhension.

House avait été voir dans son bureau, dans celui de Cuddy. Wilson n'y était pas. Il errait dans l'hôpital à la recherche de sa proie, lorsqu'il aperçut la petite infirmière avec qui Wilson discutait souvent ses derniers temps.

Celle-ci se raidit légèrement en voyant House arriver. Elle ne le connaissait que de nom, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être confrontée au diagnosticien.

Elle tentait déjà de s'éclipser, quand house l'interpella.

« - Vous savez où est le Dr Wilson ?

- Heu, je crois qu'il avait une biopsie à examiner. »

Tel fut l'échange spartiate entre les deux membres du personnel.

House, comme à son habitude, partit sans un remerciement, et se dirigea vers la salle d'analyse.

Alors qu'il était dans l'ascenseur, il espérait qu'aucun de ses assistants n'y soient. Et que, bien entendu, Wilson y soit encore.

* * *

House arriva dans une salle sur éclairée par une lumière tellement forte que la luminosité lui piqua les yeux quelques instants.

Wilson déambulait de centrifugeuse en microscope, surveillant les petites cellules de son patient du jour.

Le diagnosticien se souvint vaguement avoir entendu Wilson parler de métastases anormalement avancées, mais ça ne la concernait pas, il en avait fait fit.

L'oncologue, trop absorbé par son travail, n'avait pas réalisé qu'on l'observait. Il continuait ses analyses, et accrocha deux radios au mur.

« - Oh, sérieusement atteint ce patient, déclama House d'un air dramatique.

Wilson se retourna en soupirant.

- Que fait tu ici ?

- N'ais je pas le droit de venir parler un peu ? Rétorqua House, faussement outré.

L'oncologue pivota, le visage vers ses radios.

- Où sont Foreman, Chase et Cameron ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache ?

- Tu n'as plus de patients ? Demanda l'oncologue, visiblement sur les nerfs.

- Je m'ennuyais, je cherchais quelqu'un.

- Et ça tombe sur moi ? C'est vraiment pas le moment. »

House marcha à la même hauteur que Wilson, et considéra les radios d'un air faussement intéressé.

Wilson se retourna vers le bureau, où il prit son carnet avant de revenir vers House, s'arrêtant à un mètre de lui.

« - Je m'inquiète pour ce patient.

- …

- Ces métastases évoluent beaucoup trop vite. A ce rythme là, il sera…

- Mort, finit House.

- Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne veut pas de traitement.

- Un patient qui ne veut pas de traitement… J'aurais du faire oncologie.

Puis, il accentua sa réplique d'une grimace navrée, frappant l'air de sa canne.

- Quel imbécile. Il pense que l'hôpital veut se faire du fric sur son dos.

- Il n'a pas vraiment tord.

- Parfois, tu es vraiment un sale con, tu le sais ça ?

- Tu ne cesses de me le répéter.

- Parce que ça ne rentre pas dans ta sale caboche. Tu n'as aucun respect pour tes patients. Tu te fiches pas mal d'eux.

- Oui, c'est sur. Mais au moins, je ne couche pas avec les miens…

- Tu vas remettre ça sur le tapis encore longtemps ?

- Apparemment, je ne l'ai pas assez répété.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

House arqua un sourcil, souriant d'un air joueur. Il se mit à chanter.

- Wilson est amoureux.

- Que… ?

- Allez, tu peux me le dire à moi.

Malgré le côté apparemment enfantin de la discussion, la tension entre les deux médecins montait en flèche.

House voulait pousser Wilson à bout. Et, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il perdait de plus en plus le sens des réalités.

Personne.

Te fous pas de moi. Je sais que tu veux te faire quelqu'un du personnel.

- Arrête." Le ton était catégorique. Wilson avait plaqué violemment son poing sur la table, les yeux plantés dans le regard amuser de celui-ci.

Mais à quoi jouait il ?

Wilson sentait que son corps bouillonnait de l'intérieur, il lui criait de se relâcher, et de faire ce qu'il avait envie depuis maintenant plus d'un mois.

Et House le regardait, un air suffisant collé au visage. Apparemment, il était fier de son effet.

La tension était palpable et House plongeait son regard supérieur dans celui de son ami.

Et en effet, il était fier de son discours. Wilson semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus.

Il aurait voulu le narguer, le descendre en flamme et continuer le petit jeu qu'il avait initié entre eux.

Mais depuis toujours, il savait lire en Wilson, comme un livre ouvert.

Et sous la colère évidente, House lisait la frustration dans chaque geste de l'oncologue.

Ses poings serrés jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses phalanges, sa pomme d'Adam allait et venait à une rapidité effarante et ses lèvres frémissaient sous le coup de l'envie.

Il aurait du sourire, content d'avoir mené son entreprise à ses fins. Mais son visage restait impassible, et son regard ancré dans celui de Wilson le trahissait. Il ne savait pourquoi, ni comment, mais il se sentait excité comme un puceau de 14 ans avant sa première fois.

Il savait qu'il posait sur Wilson un regard lubrique au possible.

Et alors qu'il entendait une voix lui hurler de fuir, il écoutait sa propre voix le trahir, exprimant le fantasme qui l'animait à la vue de ce Wilson en proie à des sentiments contraires.

* * *

**Alors, reviews ? Comment c'était ? Tout le monde veut une suite ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : Et voilà, la dernière partie de ma fic, que nombreux attendait avec grande impatience (Huh, l'influence de Chrétien de Troyes est plutôt forte il me semble…. ).**

**Enfin, la voici, la voilà, THE scène entre House et Wilson. Et ils n'y vont pas avec le dos de la cuillère…**

**Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'on reviewé… Ca fait plaisir, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point. En plus, c'est bien la première fois que j'ai autant de reviews. Va falloir que je cartonne sur la prochaine fic pour en avoir plus je crois…**

**Remerciements ultra spéciale à Statue de Sel : Bêta lectrice, et futur coloc (et compagne de planage aromatisé smirnoff… ). T'es vraiment… « Pas d'adjectif pour décrire ».**

**Sur ce, lisez, appréciez (je l'espère), reviewez…**

* * *

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends ? » 

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Wilson, qui tentait désespérément de renflouer les pulsions incontrôlables qui le menaçaient.

Depuis le temps qu'il en avait envie…

Sans ménagement, il plaqua House contre le mur, une main sur l'épaule du diagnosticien, l'autre contre le béton.

House n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que déjà les dents que Wilson rencontrèrent les siennes dans un claquement sec et que sa langue rencontra son homologue presque immédiatement.

Wilson, le coude en appuie sur le mur, avait descendu sa main pour immobiliser celle inoccupé de House. Il voulait qu'il soit à sa merci. Ses lèvres se détachèrent de celle de House et descendirent jusque sur l'épaule fraîchement dénuée, dessinant des sillons sur la peau du diagnosticien. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaule de House, qui serra les dents pour ne pas crier.

Le diagnosticien aurait voulu reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Non pas qu'il voulait que tout cela s'arrête. Par tous les dieux, Wilson pouvait bien le prendre maintenant qu'il en redemanderait. Mais, il se faisait avoir à son propre jeu. S'il était venu, c'était parce qu'il voulait s'amuser. Mais là, il s'amusait certes, mais d'une façon bien différente de celle qu'il avait prévu. Ce que lui faisait Wilson était trop bon. Et il s'inquiétait de certaines pensées qui lui venait, et qui concernaient l'adorable petit cul de Wilson.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Il se sentait entièrement dominé. Wilson était fortement présent et la force qu'il exerçait lui donnait l'impression d'être un jeune puceau inexpérimenté. Et il pensa que jamais Wilson n'avait fait preuve d'autant de persuasion et de charisme. Il était tout simplement imposant, et… affreusement viril. Et c'est bien cela qui gênait House. Il sentait que le peu de virilité qui lui restait disparaissait aussi doucement que sûrement.

Il essaya de reprendre une position dominante, mais il était bien trop tard pour se rebeller.

Déjà, il pouvait sentir la main chaude de Wilson quitter son poignet, glisser sur son ventre et enfin s'insinuer dans son jean qui devenait trop serré.

Frénétiquement, l'oncologue ouvrit le pantalon de son ami, tandis que ses lèvres formaient déjà un suçon des plus voyant dans le coup de House. Celui-ci sentait ses jambes vaciller, et il était certain qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps à ce rythme. Et Wilson qui continuait à l'effeuiller sans se soucier de lui.

Wilson était bien trop occupé à réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé que tout cela se passerait ainsi.

Déjà, il ne s'était jamais imaginer que tous ceci puisse devenir réel. De nombreuses fois, il avait retourner l'idée que House ne soit pas hétéro, ou pas que.

Mais jamais il n'avait réussi à s'en persuader complètement.

Et puis, si il y avait eu moyen, il ne s'y aurait sûrement pas pris ainsi.

Il l'aurait invité au restaurant. House n'aurait pas refusé, surtout quand il s'agit de manger à l'œil. Ils auraient discutés de tout et de rien. Du boulot, de sport, des patients, de Cuddy, peut être même aurait il fait une allusion à Stacy.

Et il aurait habilement dévié la conversation vers un sujet moins platonique. Il aurait chercher, sans en avoir l'air, à savoir s'il House était bien prédisposé. Oh, mais bien sur, tout ceci n'aurait probablement pas fonctionne, et House aurait vu clair dans son jeu.

Alors, peut être l'aurait il réinviter.

Chez lui cette fois ci.

Ils auraient bu quelques bières et peut être qu'il aurait réussi à déballer son sac.

Mais voilà, le même problème se posait à chaque fois. Ils étaient deux hommes.

C'est-à-dire, deux êtres humains bourrés de testostérones. Et irrémédiablement, aussi gentil qu'il pouvait être, toutes ces idées finissait par la même fin. Lui et House dans le même lit.

Alors, finalement… C'était peut être la meilleure façon de se déclarer, non ?

Son esprit déjà embrouiller sentit plus qu'il n'entendit la canne de House frapper le sol, et deux mains brûlantes à travers sa chemise venaient d'agripper sa taille fermement, dans l'intention de le retourner.

Mais Wilson n'était pas de cet avis. Son bras quitta le mur et vint se plaquer sur une épaule tandis que ses lèvres se réattaquèrent à celle de son ami.

House sentit une nouvelle pression le bloquer contre le mur. S'il voulait arriver à ses fins, il devait s'y prendre autrement.

Il ne mis pas longtemps avant de trouver une idée qui, il en était sur, lui permettrait de recouvrer le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Il fit glisser ses mains sur les reins de Wilson et agrippa fermement ses fesses, de la façon la plus suggestive qu'il soit. Et puis, juste entre lui et son côté pervers, il en avait rêvé depuis longtemps.

Wilson releva les yeux vers House qui lui souriait d'un air carnassier.

L'oncologue haletait, et semblait avoir du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Sa main ressorti du jean de House et vint se coller dans son dos.

Le diagnosticien profita du vague moment de répits pour ramener le corps de Wilson contre le sien.

Les deux hommes étaient proches, chacun pouvant sentir la chaleur que l'autre dégageait. Et ce contact n'arrangea rien.

House sourit.

En effet, il n'était le seul à être dans tous ses états.

A son tour, il descendit sa main jusqu'au pantalon de Wilson, avant de lui murmurer d'une voix rauque.

« On va arranger ça, hein ? »

La température interne de Wilson creva les plafonds. Son pouls s'accéléra et son visage pris une couleur rouge que House trouva particulièrement adorable.

Wilson releva le regard et croisa celui de son ami. L'indifférence qu'il y voyait coutumièrement avait disparu, et ce qu'il pouvait voir à la place, il savait que House le voyait dans ses propres yeux.

En fin de comte, l'instant était magique, à sa manière.

Peu importe comment il y était arriver, mais maintenant, il en avait trop envie, trop besoin pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Cependant, House s'éloigna presque violemment de Wilson et s'appuya d'un air nonchalant sur une table bien éloigné de la sienne.

Wilson, le rouge aux joues, et les lèvres encore entrouvertes, posait sur House un regard entre frustration et étonnement.

Son incompréhension se dissipa avec l'entrée de Cameron dans le labo. Celle-ci cherchait du regard son patron, qu'elle trouva penché sur un microscope.

Wilson vit que House avait déjà retrouvé son calme, tandis que lui sentait encore son sang pulser dans ses veines.

« - Monsieur, les résultats de la biopsie sont arrivés.

- Ah, et ?

- Vous aviez raison, pas de traces de tumeurs.

- Alors Foreman me doit mes 50 dollars. »

Wilson suivait la conversation, retrouvant petit à petit un rythme respiratoire presque normal. Cameron, jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'oncologue, avant de lui demander si tout allait bien.

House y vit l'occasion rêver de faire ce qu'il avait initialement prévu. Et puis, comme le dit le dicton ; œil pour œil…

Vu ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, Wilson méritait amplement une petite humiliation.

« Laissez Cameron, c'est votre nouveau chemisier qui lui fait cet effet. »

Et avant même que Wilson ne puisse protester, il se retrouvait seul dans une pièce trop éclairée, le souffle court.

Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de House autour de lui, et il inspira profondément, pour imprimer cette fragrance dans son cerveau.

Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, il trouva une chaise et reprit ses esprits.

* * *

Finalement, pas de lupus, pas de tumeur, rien. 

Mais en fait, ce cas ne l'intéressait plus. Parce que lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, ce n'était pas les constantes du patient qu'il avait en tête, mais belle et bien les mains brûlantes de Wilson plaqué contre ses reins.

Etrangement, il n'avait pas peur. Il était juste étonné.

En fait, bien plus que cela car à présent que la tension était redescendu, il réalisait peu à peu que ce n'était pas dans le pantalon de Cuddy ou de Cameron qu'il avait glissé sa main, mais dans celui de Wilson.

Son meilleur ami. SON. Même pas SA meilleure amie.

Et cela le perturbait. Non parce qu'il avait trouver ça bizarre, mais parce que pendant quelques minutes, il s'était senti… électrique.

Et si Cameron n'était pas apparut, dieu sait ce qu'il aurait put se passer.

Alors, il hésitait. Sa raison semblait le rattraper à toute vitesse, mais dans un excès de son propre caractère, il envoya tout balader.

Il se leva d'un bon, et ouvrit la porte adjacente, où ses trois assistant discutait vivement.

Ils les regardaient d'un air revêche, et leur hurla presque dessus.

« - Alors, vous venez ?

- Où ?

- Voir le patient ! »

Et tout quatre prirent le chemin de l'ascenseur en direction de la chambre du patient.

A quatre, l'ambiance était lourde, surtout que le diagnosticien, d'habitude loquace quant il s'agissait 'un cas était étonnamment silencieux.

Il regardait les boutons s'illuminer au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient les étages.

Une secousse annonça que quelqu'un avait appelé l'ascenseur.

House frappa sa canne sur le sol, signe d'un agacement certain. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les patients ou les parents des internés. Il n'y avait plus de place dans cet ascenseur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Wilson, plongé dans un dossier épais comme son bras.

L'oncologue allait entrer dans l'ascenseur lorsqu'il reconnu les basket orange criarde du chef du service des diagnostique.

Il s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur, et rencontra les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

« - Je… Je vais prendre le prochain.

House plaça sa canne devant la cellule des portes, ce qui les empêcha de se refermer sur lui.

- Allez, viens.

Sa voix sonnait faussement agacé à ses oreilles, mais perturbé comme le semblait l'être Wilson, ce dernier ne fit pas attention à ce détails qui l'aurait autrefois mis en alerte.

Wilson bredouilla un vague « d'accord » avant de pénétrer rapidement dans l'ascenseur, se fourrant dans un coin, caché derrière ses dossiers.

- Alors, cette patiente ?

Wilson releva le nez de ses papiers, hésitant quant à l'attitude à adopter. Apparemment, House avait décidé de ne faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et il en était soulagé, cependant, il se sentait… frustré.

Oui, il espérait quand même qu'ils en discuteraient, qu'ils trouveraient une solution. Qu'ils parlent. Il lui avait quand même avoué ses sentiments, et lui, il les piétinait avec son indifférence habituelle.

Wilson sentait la gêne s'effacer peu à peu, laissant place à une profonde irritation.

- Je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir enlever la tumeur. Je vais devoir faire appel à…

- Oh, tu veux venir regarder The L World ce soir avec moi ?

Wilson ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sorti.

Les trois autres personnes présentes dans l'ascenseur se sentirent soudainement de trop

House le regarda, l'air visiblement surpris.

- Wilson… ?

- Tu pourrais montrer un peu plus d'intéressement à ce que je dis.

- Mais je m'intéresse. Si tu ne peux rien faire, tu es libre pour la soirée. Et justement, je voulais que tu viennes regarder la télé avec moi ce soir. Pour une fois que j'invite, tu devrais en profiter. »

Le ton de House était lourd de sous entendus, mais Wilson, pris dans son irritation ne sembla pas le remarquer de suite. Ses traits se tirèrent et ses lèvres se plissaient en un fin trait rouge.

Il allait protester, lorsque les paroles de House arrivèrent jusqu'à son cerveau.

Et là, il comprit.

Le visage du cancérologue se décrispa légèrement, laissant apparaître un faible sourire.

House, lui, regardait droit devant lui, un regard impassible collé sur le visage.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et Wilson sortit de l'ascenseur.

Puis, il se retourna, et pris un air détaché.

« -Tu veux venir manger ce soir ? C'est moi qui invite. Mais… »

- Je ramène le film, c'est ça ? »

Wilson sourit d'un air entendu, évitant de justesse le clin d'œil, qui aurait put ne pas passer inaperçu devant leurs trois autres collègues.

Le visage de House se peignit d'un sourire sadique. Presque carnassier. Wilson se retourna et les portes se refermèrent sur House, qui ne vit pas le sourire machiavélique que Wilson arborait.

Ce soir, le dessert serait plus appétissant qu'à l'accoutumer.

_This is the end..._

**

* * *

So... Reviews ?**


End file.
